


One Amazing Night

by JulianLathem



Category: Original Work
Genre: For Future Use, Gen, Original Fiction, Short One Shot, The start of something, Writing, Writing Exercise, original - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4011463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulianLathem/pseuds/JulianLathem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is something I wrote from a writer's prompt. It's a nice start but I haven't done anything with it yet. I hope to make good use of it at some in the not so distant future. It may be the thing that saves another idea whenever it comes along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Amazing Night

He was about to enter the restaurant but Kevin had been stopped by something spontaneous. There was a pay phone not far from the restaurant. It started to ring while Kevin's hand had touched the handle of the door. He noticed the phone. Ringing and ringing and ringing.

 _"When was the last time I even saw a pay phone?"_ Thought Kevin. _"Cellphones made them obsolete years ago..."_

The obsolete pay phone was still ringing, which grew to irritate Kevin more and more as the klaxon continued. He decided that he had to rid himself of this annoyance, trite as it may be. He walked over picked up the phone and without thinking asked,

"Hello?" The voice on the other side was a woman's.

"Why hello there, I'm glad you finally decided to answer my call, Kevin." Her voice made music out of the words she spoke. She could've been older than Kevin but age is impossible to predict by auditory senses alone.

"How do you know my name?"

"Aren't you going ask for mine?"

He was curious to know who she was admittedly but it irked Kevin that someone, a stranger, knew his name for he lived a private life. Visiting this restaurant was regular for him but he never dined with anyone but himself.

"If you really want to know, I can tell you. I'll tell you everything you want to know." Still nervous but helpless to the demands of his intrigue Kevin agreed.

"Okay. Where can I meet you?" "The balcony of I's."

Which was the restaurant he was about to enter. He turned his head feverishly to see the sight of the woman sitting at a candle lite table in the corner of the balcony. The scarlet of her dress bleed out against the night's navy sky. He tried to get a look of her face but she strategically sat in a spot where it was impossible to see.

"See you soon." She clicked her cellphone shut.

 

Kevin hung up the pay phone and walked into the restaurant.

 

 


End file.
